Aion: Marianee's Life Preview
by Maria65
Summary: Just a quick look at the new story I'm making. I hope everyone likes it and yes Marianee, Tikora, Zwellos, and Zalin belong to me, the rest belongs to rightful owners. I do not own Aion, its belongs to it's amazing creator's.


"Get that hand any closer and I'll cut it off." The girl said with a threat lining her voice, snapping her eyes open.

The person, obviously a male yelped in surprised and stumbled backwards, falling down with a _'thud'_ as he hit the ground and the girl sat up. The light to her room turned on as a woman in her mid-30's entered, a scowl on her face as she glared slightly at the boy.

"Tikora Ecus" the woman chided, "stop annoying Marianee when my daughter obviously needs her sleep. She was up all night with you, Zalin and Zwellos, and I believe she has earned her rest." The woman stated, her black hair pulled into a bun.

"But Lady Serena," the boy began to protest, "she's been sleeping all day and noon has already arrived! We are meant to meet with Captain Scallner about our next job." The boy stated, his blue/green eyes wide.

Tikora Ecus, or Tikora as many called him by his first name, was a pale tan male with blue/green eyes, and slightly dark brown hair. His bangs were slightly long and fell before his face, the rest pulled over a spike on the back of his head.

"Don't get started Tikora!" the woman scolded, blue eyes glaring at the boy. "I've heard enough excuses from you to get Marianee up early enough to go on a mission with her before the others awaken." Serena explained, crossing her robed arms as she scowled.

Serena was a wonderful woman but she was strict and not someone anyone wanted to get angry; her husband had been an object of her wrath enough times to know how strong she was. Serena was what many called a Sorcerer, one who specializes in elemental magic; and both Tikora, Zalin, Zwellos, and Marianne's father, Jargon had seen how strong she was when angry.

"Please Lady Serena, can you wake Marianee?" Tikora asked as he began straightening himself, sitting.

Serena raised a brow before sighing as her shoulders slumped; why did she have to know the boy so well? Serena walked toward Marianee, uncrossing her arms and gently shaking her daughter, making her groan.

"I don't want to get up." Marianee whined, earning a sigh from Serena.

"Marianee" Serena began, speaking smoothly in her daughter's ear, "you must get up, Tikora wishes for you to be awake before the others awaken." Serena said gently, shaking her daughter more firmly.

"Fine!" Marianee growled out, glaring at Tikora who laughed at her glare.

Marianee rose from her bed, before she looked at her mother who smiled at the look and ushered Tikora out of the room; the two leaving allowing Marianee to change. The 18 year old girl sighed as she got out of the bed and began to freshen herself up for the day; as well as donning her armored leather. As she tied her hair into it's high-ponytail, leaving some to cover her right eye; she headed to the main room, seeing Tikora sitting at the table waiting for her. As she entered he smiled and stood up, walking toward her with a grin that she returned. The two were childhood friends, having grown up as neighbor's in the city of Sanctum where those ascended lived, it was also were the twelve Seraphim Lord's lived. Tikora and Marianee meet one another because both their fathers were in the same unit; where Tikoras' father was the Lieutenant and Marianee's father was the Commander, both which were in the Mirage Guild, the strongest Guild to exist which took their order's directly from Lady Yustiel who could speak to the God, Aion.

"Come on, Captain Scallner said that you and me where to scout out the area around the port." Tikora said as he grabbed his sword and shield. "Though we aren't Daeva's yet, if we keep moving at our pace and get the job done like we usually do, we'll be one in no time!" Tikora exclaimed with a grin.

"Alright then." Marianee said as a grin stretched across her own face. "What're we waiting for, let's go!" Marianee shouted as she grabbed her dagger's off the wall.

 **Alright, so as you can see this is from the MMORPG called Aion, a wonderful game in my opinion though haven't been able to play for some time due to not having a good computer. Anyways, my main character for the game was Marianee, a assassin because I like daggers and duel wielding. Anyways, Tikora Ecus, Zwellos and Zalin are not actual playing characters I have, I made them on the spot specifically for this story though I do have looks and designs for them. Anyways, hope this spike everyone's interest to read when and if I ever complete the first book. ...I think I have to actually beat the game with one of my character's before I even attempt to complete either the first or second book.** **  
** **I plan to do a series of books for my Aion story; the first is called- Aion: Marianee's Accession; and the second is called- Aion: Marianee's Return, talking about her return to the world, regaining her position and other stuff. Well, enjoy. ^^**


End file.
